Sandking XL
The Vapid Sandking XL is a four-door off-road pickup featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design, overall, is strongly related to that of a , with some design cues from the first and second generations, such as the tail lights. The split headlights take cues from numerous generations of pickups. Unlike the Sadler, the Sandking XL does not feature the F-series signature "dip" along the beltline near the mirror. As the name suggests, the Sandking XL is a full-size pickup with an extended XL wheelbase, which is also a lifted off-road variant of the Sadler. The truck comes with extremely knobby tire treads and impact struts, which begin suspended at the center of the truck and continues down to the wheels, with the suspension blue shock absorbers and its corresponding springs exposed. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sandking XL has a high amount of ground clearance. The modeled single cam V8 provides it with good power and torque, allowing it to get over obstacles easily, as well as most low-profile cars. While similar to its small brother, the Sandking SWB, its turning radius is less effective due to its larger wheelbase. Acceleration and gear-shift rate also denotes that is less effective than the SWB version. The truck, however, has poor handling on the roads, offering fairly low levels of grip, due to the truck's heavy body. Off-road, the truck handles better, but the heavy weight of the truck and its long wheelbase contribute to its handling not being the best of the off-roaders, although suspension upgrades can make a noticeable difference. Like the Rebel and other off-road vehicles, however, its exposed tires make an easy target to be shot, unless it is fitted with bulletproof tires. A known glitch or design flaw in the game was that the truck did not feature full 4WD, so off-road traction on steep hills was limited. However, as of update 1.08, the truck now features fully functional 4WD, so it is now an extremely capable off-roader. The engine sound is similar to the Landstalker's engine sound, however, it is of higher revs, and therefore sounds like a high-revving diesel engine. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery VapidSandkingXL-GTAV-Front.png|'Sandking XL' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Sandking-Loaded-with-Blazer-GTAV-PS4.jpg|A Sandking XL loaded with a Blazer Lifeguard. Sandking-GTAV-Modified-Front.jpg|The NPC-modified Sandking XL that spawns at Larry's RV Sales. SandkingXL-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Sandking XL on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. SandkingXL-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sandking XL on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Seen driving on the trails in and around Blaine County. *Parked near the Del Perro Beach boardwalk on the beach where the triathlon starts. *Sometimes spawns next to a house just off on Joshua Road, on the far west end of the Grand Senora Desert. *At the end of a dirt road near the Pacific Ocean in Palomino Highlands. *Spawns next to the Del Perro Pier near some trailers, a Sprunk ramp, four Seasharks and a Squalo. *A Sandking XL spawns in front of the player after they have stolen the Cargobob for The Merryweather Heist in the offshore option. *A modified Sandking XL often spawns at Larry's RV Sales, normally cabbed (Enhanced version only). *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $45,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Seen rarely driving around Sandy Shores. *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $45,000. *Commonly seen on Senora Way in north Los Santos County. *A NPC-modified version rarely spawns on Larry's RV Sales. *NPC-modified XLs constantly spawn in the Contact mission "Time To Get Away" in a a gas station's exit located in an inlet that leads to the US Route just before the bridge of Lago Zancudo, as long as the player driving a Sandking XL. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Sandking XL are Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio and Radio Mirror Park. *After Patch 1.13, the Sandking XL and Sandking SWB were changed from AWD to RWD. **Patch 1.14 reverted this unintentional change on both the Sandking XL, the SWB and other AWD vehicles. See Also *Sandking SWB - Two-door, shorter wheelbase variant. *Sandking - The predecessor of the Sandking XL and Sandking SWB. *Sadler - Another pick-up with similar design cues to the Sandking XL and SWB. *The Liberator - Off-road monster truck also sharing design cues with the Sandking XL and SWB. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:SUTs Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:All wheel drive vehicles